tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Jean Guetierre
Jean Guetierre, 'also known by his alias as '''Jean François, '''is a vampiric nobleman that appears during the events of the second chapter of ''Age of Industry: Ashes of the Past. A rich and influential person, Jean is one of the wealthiest and most well-known people in Daggerfall. It is speculated that he is the creator of the obscure strain of vampirism called Mutare Vampiris. He is also one of the main antagonists of the RP. In part III of the RP it is revealed by the seven emissaries of Sander's organisations that Jean is actually the leader, and also the employer who requested the emperor dead and hired Sander to do the job. At the end of the series he is killed by Sander, Meledran, and Lyrissa. Early Life Little is known of Jean's past, but Marya, during a dream walking session, got to find out more about his past, which she later shared with both Sander Lafayette and Meledran. He did this for unknown reasons, most likely to persuade Marya to join him in his unknown quest. It is shown in the dream that he used to be a soldier for emperor Kamodus, close to the beginning of 5E. He is shown to be on good terms with Kamodus, and is also shown having a daughter and a wife. At some point in his life, these loved ones died due to the war in which Jean was fighting. What happened after is unknown, but he most likely contributed to the existence of Mutare Vampiris afterwards, as well as moving to Daggerfall and starting a new life there under another name, that being Jean François. He reveals to Meledran that he took the name "Guetierre" to honour the memory of his deceased wife. In Daggerfall, Jean afflicted Jack Jackson with Mutare Vampiris, the reason being that the latter had attempted to pickpocket the nobleman - however, Jack managed to escape shortly after, resulting in Jean having unwillingly afflicted him. Somewhere at an unspecified time in Daggerfall, Jean François founded the Seven Organisations, with the intention of crumbling the current empire and their rule, and 'fill the void' by creating a 'perfect society'. He also kept a close eye on Sander and his vampirism, and eventually used it to his advantage during the events of Bound in Blood and Steel. When the group arrive in Daggerfall for the final time, he waits for them to confront him. Sander and Meledran deal with his accomplice, Axel Leclaire, but it doing so the guardians are released upon the city, and they proceed to destroy it. Jean then does a ritual to pass on his power, should he die, to Marya, considering her the only worthy successor. Then he follows the group to the clocktower, where after they kill Anna Gilliet he confronts them. A fight ensues, during which Guetierre severely wounds Sander, but ultimately he is defeated. Just before Sander kills him he remarks on how fitting it is that he go down with "his ship Daggerfall". Physical Appearance Jean François is reffered to as the mysterious nobleman, ''the top hat nobleman, '''or simply known as' '''the top hat ''by both Sander Lafayette and Jack Jackson. However, he is shown in the image as a man wearing a simple hat. Although he is part of the nobility, he mostly wears clothes that are out of the ordinary for a nobleman, like a duster coat or a simple trenchcoat with a scarf, causing some people to mistake him for a commoner. He is also a vampire that carries the obscure strain of Mutare Vampiris, so he has amber / orange pupils. Personality The nobleman in the RP is portrayed as a delicate and exquisite individual, and is known to hold much influence over all the ports and much of the general trade in Daggerfall - due to this, it is speculated that he is a hardy businessman, self confident, persuading, and intimidating. Although he appears as a gruff and rude individual, he has higher standards than most and tends to treat enemies with respect, sometimes going as far as praising them for their efforts. For some unknown reason, he attempted to infect half of the nobility of Daggerfall into vampires, during a party held by Stephanie Beaufort in her mansion, through use of a contaminated cake. However, this plan was soon stopped by Sander, Meledran, Levith, and Ada. They blew up the mansion, killing all of the nobles inside, resulting in them stopping the infection that would have spread through the city. As revealed by the emissaries, he aims to create a 'perfect society'. How and when is unspecified. Abilities It is known that Jean carries Mutare Vampiris , which makes him have all the same abilities as Sander, Jack, and Ada. However, it is unknown what other kind of abilities are included with him, and overall, little is known of his vampirism. Jean is also shown to be a powerful user of the Pacts of Darkness, claiming that he has 'walked to Black Marsh and back' in his dream state, which requires significant training, experience, and endurance. Appearances *[http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:27352 ''Age of Industry II : Ashes of the Past] *[http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:52352 Age of Industry II : Ashes of the Past II] *[http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:90886 Age of Industry II : Ashes of the Past III] Trivia * Jean François' appearance is based off of Van Helsing (movie). *The original name given to the character, Jean François, is the name of one of Emperor Maximus' characters on The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. *His house is on Bourbon Street, a reference to the song Moon Over Bourbon Street, by Sting, which is about a vampire. Category:Age of Industry Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Vampires Category:Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Characters Category:Nobility Category:Deceased